Honey
by GundamExia
Summary: Naruto only wore pants and long sleeves. Unaware of why, Sasuke made his life a living nightmare just as everyone else... until he found out the actual reason. Now, all Sasuke can think about is regret and making up for the damage done. SasuNaru, AU
1. Overheat

A/N : This story is rated M for a reason. As in sexual content and alcohol reference(yet this comes later in the story). Also, this is a SasuNaru fic.

Overall, if you don't like it. You don't read it.

* * *

**Honey**

**BloodyItachix3**

**Chapter One : Overheat**

* * *

A pair of deep, gorgeous grey eyes and one of glistening sky blue pierced each other like daggers through a fogged glass window. Uchiha Sasuke made the first move, opening the door for his girlfriend, although the two didn't budge. So, Naruto decided to walk through first, half-expecting to get shoved aside by Sasuke.

"Dobe. You should wait for me and Ino to pass!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily as Naruto's belongings went flying in all directions.

Scrambling to retrieve everything, Naruto felt the blood rapidly rushing to his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry! I thought you two weren't going to pass yet. So I--"

"We _we're _going to pass through."

Shyly, Naruto pulled a peach pink folder from his binder and held it out to Sasuke. "I'm sorry... here. I copied notes for you in history, chemistry, and language arts yesterday." blankly, he stared as Sasuke violently snatched it away from him and hurried after Ino.

As Sasuke vanished into the crowd of high schoolers, Naruto released a long-waited groan. Gently, he rubbed his throbbing left arm that had clashed onto a wall. Blood was dripping down his hand. A female with bubble-gum pink hair approached Naruto as if on cue.

"Naruto-kun, you look like you're in pain..." she muttered, linking arms with his uninjured one. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Not exactly... Stupid Sasuke-teme shoved me into a wall for not letting Ino-chan through the door first. I swear they were standing there for like thirty seconds staring at me!" he said as they sat together in the fogged courtyard. Students seemed to appear and vanish like ghosts in a movie due to the horrible morning weather.

Shaking his head, Sakura pulled out a box of candy. "Here."

Smiling, Naruto took a chocolate covered cherry and popped it in his mouth.

--

In silence, Sasuke watched as Naruto opened his gym locker. He retrieved a fitness shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the inside. Giving the Uchiha an awkward glance, Naruto blushed. Sasuke was almost completely naked despite the penguin boxers concealing a certain area. Sasuke didn't move, just staring at Naruto back.

"What? Never seen me like this?" teased Sasuke, seductively pulling on his fitness shirt.

Shaking his head, Naruto rushed into the bathroom stall to change his clothes as he usually had done every fitness period. Several teens called out, making fun of Naruto once again.

"Heyy! Too scared to change here 'coz you got no penis?" someone questioned.

"Nahh! He's just hiding his thousand of emo cuts and carvings that say like 'I hate life' or 'I'm emo'" another laughed.

Around a minute later, Naruto exited the stall, dressed in sweatpants and a fairly large red sweatshirt that he looked as if he was swimming in it.

"Dobe, you know were running laps non-stop around the tracks for most of the class?" Sasuke questioned, watching the blond's slight nod. Smirking, The Uchiha tightly gripped Naruto's hood, then grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and pulled it up halfway. "Take. It. Off."

Naruto shook his head, struggling under Sasuke's strong hold. "No! Let go of me!" he yelled, scratching at Sasuke's muscular arms and hands. He gasped as he fell forward, on top of Sasuke. The older teen released a dry laugh, their eyes locking.

Jiraiya threw open the locker room door. He froze at the sight of Naruto lying on top Sasuke in the strangest position. "Okay... you two can continue your fantasies after school! Although that would be nice if students could do _that_ in school." he had an evil grin on, causing Naruto to scramble off of Sasuke. "Everyone, to the tracks! We're running two miles non-stop!"

Brushing off his pants, Sasuke stuck a tongue at Naruto. "Yeah, Naruto, continue your 'Sasuke fantasies' _after_ school." he yawned in the most sarcastic voice ever. Growling, Naruto failed at kicking him, only to get hit by someone else from behind.

_He's such an ass!_ Naruto pouted as he hurried to catch up with the class that pretty much stepped all over him. _Ugh. If only I could somehow get revenge on him! _

Everyone lined themselves up along the tracks. Jiraiya loudly blew his whistle, creating a ringing sound in Naruto's ear as everyone began running down the tracks.

Groaning as everyone overtook him, the blond kept his steady pace. _No pressure, Naruto, okay?_

As he was approaching the third lap, Naruto felt dizziness rush through him and his chest began to hurt. It was unbearable hot, the sun's rays beating down on him since all the fog cleared up. But no matter what, he knew he couldn't take off the sweatshirt. The world began spinning, every step getting harder and harder to take.

"Keep it up, Naruto!" Jiraiya's voice yelled.

The boy was desperately gasping for air as he caught up to Sasuke, who glanced over at him.

The whole world seemed to vanish into a black abyss for a moment.

Next thing Naruto knew, he was lying on the ground, Sasuke hovering over him.

"Take him straight to the infirmary, and when you get there remember to remove his sweatshirt and maybe his sweatpants." their teacher said.

"I warned you, dobe." growled the Uchiha, picking Naruto's exhausted body off the ground. "Now I have to carry you."

Naruto was panting mad hard, resting his head against Sasuke's chest. He could feel and hear the strong pulse of the older teen's heart, his own heart going twice as fast. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." tears unexpectedly filled Naruto's eyes, Sasuke didn't even look at him.

When they reached the infirmary, Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed. Tsunade wasn't in yet, she was probably at lunch.

"Take it off..." Sasuke balled the cotton of Naruto's sweatshirt into his fists. Desperately, the blond shook his head, making a weak attempt to push Sasuke away. It was the last thing he wanted. "You idiot! Your body overheated and still is extremely hot. I'm going to get you some ice as long as you take your sweatshirt off!" Sasuke kept shoving away Naruto's hand as he slipped his free one up to Naruto's chest, the fabric rising with it. Naruto gasped as Sasuke trapped his arms.

"Here we go..." the Uchiha seemed amused to watch Naruto suffer.

"Stop!" Naruto exhaled as his arm began slipping out of the sweatshirt. Sasuke was focusing on Naruto's reddened face, luckily. The red sweatshirt came over his head. For the first time ever since he was a child, his arms were exposed to someone other than close friends. He couldn't even trust his own family. "Sasuke-teme... please... don't look."

Releasing slow, constant breaths, Sasuke stared at Naruto's sky blue orbs. "Why? Is there something wrong with your body?"

"N-No... it's just... I..."

His eyes traced down Naruto's chest to his skinny arms, still holding them down. "Oh my god..." the sight in front of him was absolutely repulsive, almost terrifying. One of the last things he wanted to see on anyone... including the blond he loved to torture.

--

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please review.


	2. Drowning In Regret

A/N : Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'd reply to everyone individually... but since you all technically said the same exact thing: I'm really sorry about the cliffy, I just _had_ to put it there. D: To your relief, here's chapter two! Enjoi. :D

* * *

**Honey**

**BloodyItachix3**

**Chapter Two : Drowning in Regret**

* * *

His eyes traced down Naruto's chest to his skinny arms, still holding them down. "Oh my god..." the sight in front of him was absolutely repulsive, almost terrifying. One of the last things he wanted to see on anyone... including the blond he loved to torture.

Several, no, an extremely large series of screaming scars, cuts, gashes, and bruises ran up and down Naruto's once beautiful sun-kissed arms. Two of them were new or they had been torn open because they had still been leaking blood through the gauze bandages wrapped around them. Others, scabbed and flaking screamed out or shrieking pale white scars disturbed the Uchiha. His left arm was far worse than his right. Sasuke's eyes widened as his mind absorbed the sight. Naruto looked like someone was horribly abusing him and he was slowly, but surely dying.

Loosening his grip on Naruto, Sasuke embraced the blond, despite the fact that he was--being at the very top of the school's 'food chain'--showing an incredibly large amount of sympathy to him. He didn't know what was going through his own mind.

Shyly, Naruto gently pushed Sasuke off a ways to cover his wounds back up with the red sweatshirt. Sasuke now understood why the sweatshirt was red in the first place. If someone hadn't studied the sleeves then they wouldn't notice the blood stains. But why were the cuts there?

"I'm sorry..." Naruto smiled, forcing a laugh.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, dobe." muttered Sasuke, still in shock. "D-Does your family... abuse you?"

"N-No. Of course not. My parents really love me." Naruto replied. "Only you and Sakura know anyways."

"What then? If I'm one of the only two who actually have seen your wounds, I'd want to know why they're there."

The blond seemed very hesitant. "No. I can't." he rubbed his aching arms. Everything seemed to cool down rapidly for him.

"Well then... do you get bullied when you aren't in school?" questioned the Uchiha, not using his common sense.

"No, DUH!" Naruto growled, shooting an icy glare at Sasuke. "You think that being tortured in school is just it? Hell no! I wish it was. But guess what, _you_ torture me out of school too!"

Wildly flushing, Sasuke scratched his head. "What?! Fine! So is that it?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto pulled the sweatshirt tighter on his body. "Nope. Not it. And no matter what I'm never going to tell you. You can spread all the rumors, abuse me more, but no matter what I'll never tell you."

Frustration annoyed Sasuke straight to the core. Crossing his arms, he turned his back toward the angry blond. "Usuratonkachi!"

"Teme!"

Shizune, the nurse, walked in. "Okay, Naruto-kun. You're mother is coming to pick you up." She gave both him and Sasuke different notes. "Sasuke-kun, you can head back to class now."

Reluctantly, Sasuke nodded and took one long look at the blond before leaving.

--

"Hey you!" Sasuke exclaimed as loud as possible, pointing a finger across the north courtyard. Everyone seemed to turn around thinking he was yelling at them, yet the one he was pointing directly at was Haruno Sakura. Furiously, Sasuke waved at her.

"M-Me?" Sakura replied, gesturing toward herself. The Uchiha nodded, crossing his arms. "Y-You serious?!" her heart was skipping. The most popular guy and the guy of her dreams was asking _her_ of all people to talk to. As quickly as possible, Sakura rushed over to his side ignoring all his other fan girls growling in jealously.

"Of course. Who else would I holler at?!"

Looking at him as if he was stupid(due to the several thirty fan girls in the courtyard), Sakura was forced into an empty computer lab classroom. Flicking on the lights, Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned on the front door to prevent anyone from opening it.

_Oh. My. God. I'm in a room _alone_ with Uchiha Sasuke! This is like the best moment of my life--_

"You're Naruto's best friend, right?"

The girl seemed hesitant, a disappointed expression stuck to her face. "Yeah. What is it to you?"

Insecurely glancing around the room, Sasuke leaned toward her. His voice was deadly silent. "He told me you know his arms bare an unbelievable amount of wounds and scars?" he breathed.

A shocked mixed with surprised look crossed Sakura's face. "W-wait, how do you know?! He's extremely good at hiding those wounds. A-And of all people... why would he show _you_?"

"I saw them this morning during fitness class." he said. "He fainted and Jiraiya-sensei made me take him to the infirmary. S-So I kind of stripped him from his sweatshirt since his body overheated. Look, it was the teacher's orders and the right thing to do."

"You took advantage of Naruto while he was unconscious?!" hysterically cried Sakura. "What kind of sick, twisted mind do you have?!"

Shaking his head desperately, Sasuke groaned. "N-No! It's not like that! He was awake! I totally just had to calm him down a bit and then I took it off for him because his body--I swear--was over one hundred degrees.

Her expression stated that she didn't believe a single bit of that.

"Anyways..." he trailed off as her glare hardened. It took him a moment to find his voice once more. Eerie images of Naruto's destroyed arms flashed in his mind as if he were to die and seeing flashbacks. "Tell me what the wounds are there for. He looks like he might die any moment."

"What? So you can spread your idiotic nonsense of rumors again?!"

"N-No! Of course not!" Sasuke stammered. Hesitantly, he held out his pinky finger. "For once in my life, I put myself in Naruto's shoes... something I think I should have done long ago. I can't really imagine how scary it is to have those on your body, and not knowing the actual reason makes it difficult to picture his life. Well... since I already know they exist, you two shouldn't have to hide the reason from me. I swear on my life and maybe more that only the three of us will know."

Eyeing his pinky, Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "It's something you wouldn't want to know. Your life would be easier not knowing a thing about them." she traced her fingers along the top row of a black keyboard. "And being Naruto's best friend, I _should_ keep his promise not to tell anyone what he does and why. Besides, isn't it the thrill you get from knowing something no one else knows that you really want?"

"Just tell me!"

_Maybe... just maybe if I tell him... he'll stop spreading rumors and then even better stop torturing Naruto-kun. Then they'll be friends possibly and with that I may have a chance to be with Sasuke._ Locking pinky fingers with him, she released an exaggerated sigh. Despite Sasuke's narrowed eyes, she was dreadfully reluctant.

Frowning, Sasuke crossed his arms once more. "Oh my god! Is it that hard to just tell me?!"

Her voice was even more silent than falling snow.

"...You."

"Wait... what?" whispered the Uchiha, unable to believe what he had just heard.

Biting softly on her lower lip, the bubble-gum pink haired girl spoke up. "I'm being completely honest with you. Didn't you notice his left arm is almost three times worse than his right?" she waited for Sasuke's delayed nod. "His right arms is covered in self-inflicted cuts because he gets bullied all the time. He told me himself _'I don't want the pain in my heart, so I'll put it on my body...'_ and _'If I cut myself, everything gets better, even if it is just for the moment. Besides, I need to punish myself for whatever I did wrong._' And his left arm. His left arm is dedicated to _you_. He cuts because of everything you do to him. Hurting his own self was the only way he could compromise mentally for the pain you cause him, according to how he puts it. Remember the left was the only one bleeding, a majority of them deep and long? You torture him the worst of all people. So stop it, stop being an ass to him."

"I don't believe you. You can't be serious. It wasn't even _that_ bad!" he felt as if his body was flooding with regret and on the verge of exploding. What he wanted least was her assurance it was true. "N-No. I didn't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. But... it's true. Your personal entertainment is killing him inside. If he dies one day, I don't know if anyone will look at you the same. Doesn't your precious reputation mean so much?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sasuke exclaimed, not knowing what to say anymore.

Sakura didn't reply as she shoved past him out the door.

Slumping down on the floor, Sasuke clutched his aching head. Tears, endless tears, streamed down his face. The Uchiha had no idea what was getting into him. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I understand why you didn't want me to know." the last time he had ever sobbed like this was then his mother was murdered. "I'm worse than Otou-san. He may have murdered Okaa-san... yet I feel slowly killing Naruto like this is like even worse than him. It wasn't like father's instant kill... but even more wicked. Letting the torture seep in little by little. And he is what I promised myself I would never be. I broke it... I broke it."

He rose, wiping off his eye and clenching a fist so hard his nails dug into his flesh. "D-Damn it. What am I doing? I can't ruin my perfect life by making his better! He never did anything to deserve that." the Uchiha threw open the door, blinded by the intense sunshine. "I'm never going to be nice to Uzumaki Naruto in any way, shape or form!"

--

_Knock, knock._

An unbelievably beautiful, red haired lady opened the door to a house nearly twice as large as Sasuke's. Her bluish-green eyes widened at the sight of a teenager she didn't know holding out a large bouquet of a dozen crimson roses out toward her. As he realized it wasn't Naruto, Sasuke flushed wildly as he uncomfortably pulled the roses away from her.

"Oh, hello there. Did you accidentally come to the wrong house? Don't worry, the pretty girl in the neighborhood is two doors down." her voice was as musical as ringing bells.

"N-No. These are for Naruto-kun, Kushina-san." Sasuke bowed his head, clutching tightly onto the roses so he could barely feel the sharp thorns through the plastic.

Naruto's mother gave him an awkward expression. "Thank you? Well, that's really sweet of you. I'll call him over... Naruto-kun!! You have a guest!"

"Uh... it's okay!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Hold up! I needa put on my boxers!" Naruto's voice yelled.

In panic, Sasuke shoved the roses into her arms. "Just tell hime someone from school wanted to give them to him because he fainted earlier!"

Naruto rushed down the huge flight of white stairs, a towel concealing his wounded arms and wearing orange sweatpants. "Who is it?"

Smiling, Kushina glanced back out the door again only to realize Sasuke was running hastily down the street. She held the crimson roses toward him. "Um... there was this boy from your school who wanted to give these to you. He left, though." she paused. "That's so cute! No ones ever done that for you all these sixteen years! Is he your boyfriend?"

"Okaa-san! Of course not. What's wrong with you?"

She pouted. "Well. That'd be really adorable if he was. You know your father used to come to my door to give me flowers when I was sick?"

"Okaa-san!"

"That boy was really handsome, too. You don't come across _that_ very often, you know?"

All the blood rushed to Naruto's tanned cheeks. "Ah! You're embarrassing! Okaa-san, I don't like guys!" taking the roses, Naruto deeply inhaled the scent.

A familiar smell, a cologne mixed with something fruity, filled his nose. He knew only one person who smelled like this.

"Did he have black hair?"

--

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was kinda different. Sasuke went a little OoC.

Like it? Hate it? Please review.


End file.
